


Jinchuuriki of Three Kyuubi

by MapQuest1287



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Multi, Namikaze Minato Lives, Uzumaki Kushina Lives (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: In most stories, the Bijuudama that Kurama fired towards the Hokage Mountain got redirected by Minato and detonated somewhere else. But what if it exploded midway through the portal?
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. The Boom that shook the world

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own here is the plot for this fanfic. 
> 
> Notes: This is my first fanfic posted on this site, so feel free to comment. At the end of each chapter I'll post which technique/jutsu belong in the manga/anime, and which is my own oringinal technique/jutsu.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Regular Speech.

_Blah Blah Blah…_ Though.

“ ** **Blah Blah Blah…**** ” Summon/Omnipotent/… Being Speech.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Jutsu/Spell/Special Move/… Name.

* * *

There are infinite amount of multiverse in The Omniverse. Today we'll focus on the story of a universe in the Naruto multiverse.

* * *

The Yondaime Hokage; Konoha famous Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze was currently the most powerful ninja in the Elemental Nation. He was the youngest man to ever achieved a SS rank in every Bingo Book in the world. He was a man so fear that all the Bingo Book, his entry has a 'Flee on Sight' order to it. In short, he was a man so powerful that you either need to be insanely powerful, or had a death wish if you intended to mess with him.

So because of all of those above reasons, the Hokage of Konohagakure (sometime calls the Village Hidden in the Leaf) was facing down the Nine Tails Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, that's currently ravaging his village with a steely expression to his face on top of his stone head carved on the Hokage Mountain.

Now you may ask how did this situation comes to be.

The answer to that question is quite long, so you'll just have to go with the abridged version.

On this day afternoon, the 10th of October, Minato wife Kushina Uzumaki goes into labor. Because of her status as the Jinchuuriki, which when translated literally is call "The Power of Human Sacrifice", to the aforementioned Kyuubi, which is to say that she's the vessel in which the Nine Tails Demon Fox is imprison, the seal that kept her prisoner bound to her is weaken by the pain of childbirth.

So because they can't risk the Kyuubi escaping in the middle of the village, Kushina was to be taken to a secret location, which had been used once before by her predecessor Mito Uzumaki when _she_ was the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi ** **,**** outside the village proper to give birth.

The process went mostly smoothly up until Kushina gave birth to Minato son, Naruto, which was when shit hit the fan.

After giving her baby to the midwife Biwako, the Third Hokage wife, to be clean, and just when Minato was going to re-tighten the seal on his wife body, a mask man kill Biwako and her assistant, kidnapping Naruto in the process, and proceed to held his hostage at knife point, demanding that Minato hand over Kushina to him.

When Minato attempted to diffuse the situation (i.e stall for time), the mask man just decided to throw Naruto into the air, seemingly intended to skewer the baby, and that’s when Minato live up to his reputation and snatch his son out of the air in time.

But that was only a part of the mask man plan.

The next part was revealed when Minato discovered that the mask man had place a lot of explosive tag onto Naruto blanket bundle, which he then activate, forcing Minato to teleport him and his infant son out of the safe house, separating him from Kushina.

After placing his son in a crib in another safe house of his, he teleport to his wife location where the mask man has already extract the Kyuubi from her body, enslave it with his Sharingan, and was in the course of using the Kyuubi to kill it former host, when Minato timely arrival save her life.

Now, after ensuring that his wife and son was safe, Minato was facing down the Kyuubi in all of it’s glory, contemplating his choice on how to defeated it.

Just as he was thinking that, the Fox nine tails converged above it’s open mouth, where a lot of chakra are being condense into a ball shape.

This was the Bijuu ultimate attack, the Bijuudama, and it has the capability to wipe out any Hidden Village off the face of the planet with just a single attack.

After it had finished charging up the deadly, instant, one-hit-kill technique, the Kyuubi fire off the Bijju Bomb with a roar toward the Hokame Mountain, leaving a trench in the middle of the village where the attack has passed through, specifically aim at where the Fourth face is.

With lightning fast reflex and dexterity, Minato speed through the 10 hand seals required for the Space-Time Technique that would alter the fate of the entire Elemental Nation in this universe.

“Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder.”

With barely a whisper and his famous tri-prong kunai held in with the last hand seal, a Fuuinjutsu barrier materialized out of the air and stand in front of the Tailed Beast Ball, halting it in it’s trajectory, and slowly warping it away to another location.

Now in most universe, the Tailed Beast Ball would be warp to a safe house Minato had set up at the edge of the Fire Nation, where it would detonate, destroying the safe house, the Hiraishin mark which was use to warp it to the destination, along with several miles of beaches of the Fire Nation. After that, the 4th Hokage would fight with the assailant who had unleashed the Nine Tails Fox upon the village. He would won the fight, applied a seal onto the mask man that would free the Kyuubi of the mask man control and preventing him from summoning the Fox to another location. The mask man who called himself Madara Uchiha would flee, issued a number of threat to the Yondaime about returning to finished what he has started. Minato would then drop the Toad Boss upon the Kyuubi when it tried to fire another Tailed Beast Bomb in the middle of the village, teleport it near the safe house where Kushina and Naruto were. He would then sacrifice himself to seal half of the Kyuubi and his soul inside the Shinigami stomach while sealing the other half into Naruto.

At least that was the direction that this universe would have gone,…

Unfortunately, for everyone here, the Tailed Beast Bomb was half way warp to its intended location exploded prematurely. 

**BOOM**

Due to that explosion, which shatter a lot of house and all the window in the village, now there was a very big rift in reality hanging over Konoha.

As if there was a pause on the battle field, everyone eyes, even the Kyuubi in it hypnotized state and the mask man from his hiding place on the head of the 1st Hokage, zeroed in onto the jagged rift, which was closing slowly, or more specifically the void beyond the rift.

Just as the rift was about to seal itself, a pair of clawed hand appear suddenly between the closing rift and clamp it claws on to the shrinking edge of the wound on reality, halting it from healing itself.

Then two other identical pair of hands also clamp their claws on to the edge of the rift, and with a horrible tearing sound, the rift was tear wider and wider apart, until the body of the being who clawed itself out of the void is introduced to the world, in which it herald its introduction by landing on a block of house within Konoha, reducing the place it touch down to rubble and kicking up a lot of dust.

Initially, after the dust had settles, it seems that another Kyuubi has emerge from the void, what with the nine tails and all, but everyone saw the differences mere second after it had stand up upon it hind legs to an upright position.

While the creature was as large as the current Nine Tailed Fox, it could hardly be called the same thing. The body of the fox was very disturbing to say the least. It looked emaciated, much too thin to hold up it's own weight. And the fox had not four, but eight limns, six arms and two legs. It's movements were less like the movements of a canine, and more like those of an insect. It’s body, from head to tails was covered in an ever shifting hide of crimson fur, blue shark scale, insect exoskeleton, white snake scale, liquid-like gray flesh, insect chitin,… and a whole host of other thing no one has name for, each shift take just 10 seconds. There were also a mouth upon each of the six hand fill to the brim with interlocking pointed triangular teeth. The fingers on each of its hand was much too long, and each finger was tipped with a sharp claw that is as long as a tree was tall. Upon the massive fox chest, a vertical mouth with sharp crossing teeth could be seen opened, to reveal countless tendrils that was composes of millions of twine like thread that slithered out and lashed out into the air. It had various quills sprouting from it's back as well, also made of a hosts of material. The tails themselves, each of the nine tails appeared less like a fox tail, and more like leafless trees. Their movement was slow, jerky and halting, with what looks like crack spreading all over their surface, spewing out various substance (for example: the elements themselves) either in the form of gas, liquid, solid, or a combination of all the above. The head of the fox has 6 ears, spread out along its head like a spiked crowd. A long pairs of horn rose from it’s eyes ridge. It also had six bone-like whiskers on it snout. The mouth has no lips and was filled with several rows of mismatched teeth that followed no pattern. Some were the teeth of a human and some other creatures, most were the fangs of a fox, and they all somehow manage to space themselves to make it look like the inside of a crocodile mouth. Then the Beast’s mouth split in four direction, looking like a flower with teeth on it petals. Dangling from the flower mouth was a tongue that was twice the length of it’s head, which was moving like a tentacle, tipped with sharp bone and adorned with thorn on it side. And finally there were the beast eyes. Its was like an insect eye, in that it is comprises of dozen of smaller doujutsu type eyes. Most notable was the Big Three Doujutsu of the Elemental Nations, the Sharingan, the Byakugan and even the fable Rinnegan.

Everybody watched the new Kyuubi as it stood upon it's hind legs, where it just seem to look around itself for a moment, with various emotion passing through it face, each one lasting for only an instant, to short for anyone in the village to discern what they are. Then it settle on an emotion that could be call elation, judging by the fact that it flower lip-less face broke out what could be call a smile. Then it took a great breath, and the loudest roar cut through the air, which when the survivor of the night recalled was more like a scream. 

Just when the Beast roar died off, another explosion occurred, and flying over the Beast head and crash landing in the outskirts, beyond The Leaf Village wall, was another Kyuubi.

As the dust cleared after the titanic crashes that collapsed a section of the wall of Konoha and flatten a section of the forest at the village edge, the new Nines Tail Fox could be seen by everyone in Konoha. This version of the Fox, to every ninja of Konoha peace of mind, is thankfully not as nightmarish or dangerous-looking as the first one that has dropped out of the void and more closely resembles the one that has been attacking the village just now, with the exception that it was more bartered-looking, like it has been through a meat grinder and a wood chipper, simultaneously if it can be believed.

And with that came a snapping sound that reminiscent of a rubber band snapping back to normal configuration , the rift in space-time above The Leaf Village closed, leaving no evidence of it's existence, except for the two new Kyuubi in the vicinity of Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technique/Jutsu that appeared in the Manga/Anime:  
> Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder


	2. Interlude

“Blah Blah Blah…” Regular Speech.

‘ _Blah Blah Blah…_ ’ Though/Flashback.

“ ** **Blah Blah Blah…**** ” Summon/Omnipotent/… Being Speech.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Jutsu/Spell/Special Move/… Name.

(General POV)

No one was sure what had happened. One moment the night was silent, cool, and peaceful.

Then the Kyuubi had appeared in the middle of the village, terrible and enraged. It had moved unhindered, raking, crushing, and cutting a bloody swath through any civilians that have the misfortune to be nearby, with building naught but tower of cards before a hurricane, only the cards here kill even more people when they are blown away. Any defenders that came to stop it also get the same treatment.

Ninjutsu washed off of it like water off of a duck's back. Genjutsu found no hold. Weapons and taijutsu were like try to make a mountain bleed by jabbing it with soap and needle, in other word, less than useless.

It was a hopeless battle, already all but lost.

Then, when it seem thing couldn’t get any worse, it did. From somewhere beyond the void hovering in front of the Hokage monument create by the Bijuudama; fired by the Kyuubi, detonating inside the Fuuinjutsu matrix that was in the process of transporting it off the village, another Kyuubi clawed its way out of the void. The Abomination that has escaped from the ether has then let loose an unholy roar louder than anything heard in living memory and shook Konoha to it's very foundations. A moment later, the gaping wound in reality spit out another Kyuubi, this one adorn with a lighter version of the current Kyuubi color, but looks as if it has gone through a meat grinder itself.

And all around the village, Konoha's defenders froze in shock as they stared in wonder and confusion at the sight before them.

Two new Kyuubi, one battered and enfeebled, one nightmarish and deranged had joined the fight…

(Minato POV)

"What in all the hell?"

The Yondaime Hokage muttered, his face slack from the sight before him, his mind running a mile a minute, trying to analyze the situation, coming up with contingencies in the event that these two new Kyuubi would join the fir-

He had to cut his thought short as the masked man who was responsible for tonight event reappeared to finished him off.

(Hiruzen POV)

There was something to be said about a person ability to take in a situation and how they deal with it that can say a lot about their personality.

He was hailed as the God of Shinobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha, the one who had lead the village through two Shinobi World War, the teacher to the Sannin, and Orochimaru in particular, so he was a person that generally couldn’t be fazed by almost anything.

Emphasis on the ‘almost’.

Now with three Kyuubi present in the vicinity of Konoha, with all the sign, based on the growl and snarl that was being thrown out between the three, that the two newcomers and the current Kyuubi was about to have a free for all in the middle of the village, the God of Shinobi could only say one thing as he stood on a roof, with Enma the Monkey King in his Adamant Staff Form by his side.

“Well fuck…”

This was only a small whispered on Hiruzen part, but it echoed the though of every one all around the village. With Enma still hanging limply at his side in the form of a hyoinbo as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

There was a whoosh, the telltale sign of a Body Flicker, on his left, and a ANBU was by his side.

“Sandaime-Sama! Your order, sir!”

The replied was immediate, but calm despite everything that had happened, and with not a single trace of panic.

“Signal for an evacuation of EVERYONE, ninja and civilian alike, out of the village. No ninja are to engage in combat with those things. We need to conserve our force. New order will be given when everyone has get out of the village and the result of the fight between those Kyuubi has been decided.”

Just as he finished saying this, everything exploded into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technique/Jutsu that appeared in the Manga/Anime:  
> Body Flicker


	3. The Fight

(General POV, a few second after the void shutting itself)

There was a moment of silence that passed through the village, as everyone watch to make sure that there wasn’t about to be another Kyuubi that would burst forth from the ether.

When no such thing happen, the three Kyuubi, the battered one having got up to it’s feet already in the time that everybody wait for something to happen with it’s wound slowly healing, immediately turn their attention to each other and enter a tense stand-off.

The atmosphere was tense, as the three being asset each other warily, with some snarl and growl passing around.

Then as if a signal had been lit between it’s brain, the Normal Kyuubi (NK) decided to leap over to the Battered Kyuubi (BK) and bite down hard onto it’s expose neck. The Eldritch Kyuubi (EK) immediately closed in and with it’s six arm, sank thirty long sharp claws into the spine of the two Kyuubi that was wrestling each other. The two let out identical roar of pain, and with Herculean like strength, EK separated the two and held the NK and BK both far away from each other. Next it spin itself, and the two Kyuubi is simultaneously flung out of the Village proper and into the outer forest of Konoha. The throw separated the two combatant further, laying them in two heap that looks quite like small furry hill, one deep red and one deep orange.

Then EK in a show of physic-defying move, vacate itself out of Konoha proper in a single mighty jump. It immediately land near the two combatant. Then it immediately bite down on the neck of the NK with one of it’s right mouth-hand and haul it up, then the hand that is currently biting the back of the NK neck slip out, only to return and bite down on to the NK’s throat, with the finger elongating to envelop and crushes it’s enemy throat and spine.

Apparently satisfy that it opponent is incapacitated, EK turned and directed four of it’s tails to elongated above it’s head, taking on a wood like texture, and fired wood spike into the left hand and three of the BK tails. This make the still healing BK choke out a screech of pain.

However the EK has seem to forgot one crucial thing when it take it’s eyes off the NK to restraint the BK, and that’s to never left your side open when your opponent is a Bijuu. Because while a human opponent might try to breath when their throat is being crushed, Bijuu were being made entirely of chakra, and thus doesn’t actually need air to survive.

This result in the left claw hand of the NK shoving itself into the EK chest mouth, which elicits a yelp of pain from EK.

However, in exchange for this small victory, the chest mouth snap shut like a bear trap, then another left hand mouth bite down on the NK entire right hand as the EK turn it’s attention on it’s other opponent.

Now the NK had three set of jaw filled with razor sharp tooth clamping down on it. Then to make matter even worse for itself, hundred of black tendril like appendage slipped out from the gap of the three mouth that’s currently biting down on it’s flesh, climbing and burrowing into it’s body while over head the three wood like tail now fired numerous wood spike down at the NK nine tails, immobilizing the titan.

This distraction however, allow the BK to gather it’s chakra and fire a Bijuudama at the two combatant.

What might have been a devastating attack fell short as the EK grew another head off of it’s shoulder. This head proceed to elongate and bite down onto the dense ball of Chakra and absorb it, shrinking the ball down to nothing.

BK only have a moment to look on in bewilderment before the head and the rest of the free hand of the EK elongate out and bite down onto it’s neck and four of it’s limb. It was then ripped out from the ground and brought to the EK side, where it’s nine tails was restraint by the EK own nine tail in a Gordian knot like mess.

Then the EK spoke.

“ ** **Alright, I don’t know what’s going on,… but we are going to sit down,… and talk this out like adult. Any objection?**** ”

An objection came out of the left field in the form of a shout of “Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique”, then three gigantic toad, each dressing like a Yakuza, appear above the three combatant. The toad crushed and pinned the three gigantic fox down with the weight of their body and the giant weapon they had on their hand.

Then to further restraint the three fox, glowing golden chain erupted from the ground and wrap themselves around the three titan, locking their power and restraining them even more.

Then with a cry of “Fuuin”, a great flash of light wash over the battlefield. When the light subside, there was only three figure left lying in the field.

There was a silence, then it was broken by the sound of a child crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but a new chapter will come soon.


	4. The Aftermath

It was close to midnight, and the situation inside of Konoha was stabilizing, with civilian and young ninja that were evacuated out of the village being escort back in, the remaining ANBU were splitting up into three groups to a) patrol the village; b) count and identify the wave of people flooding in; and c) go out to hunt some of the known and some suspected, now confirmed, spies that had utilized the chaos of the night to slipped out of the village.

The third group was only 80% successful with their mission, due to the village being short-handed by the now dubbed Kyuubi Attack, and some of the spies were able to fled back to their master.

While that was going on, the village upper echelon were also having a crisis of their own.

(Hokage Office)

As he sat in his office, freshly healed up thanks to the intervention of Konoha medic and some Seal work of his personal design, Minato contemplated the messes that was currently on his hand.

First, this attack onto Konoha by the mask man that he had thought was Madara Uchiha had left in it’s wake a large percentage of Konoha able ninja and civilian dead, and a large part of the village infrastructure to be reduced to rubble.

This issues is potentially dangerous in the short term, but Konoha can endured, and will rebuilt itself given a few year.

However, due to this attack leading to the appearance of two other Kyuubi, and because no doubt that the spies from other major and minor Village had saw the conclusion of the fight, where the three Kyuubi had vanished in a flash of light, they would rightly concluded that Konoha now had in her possession three Jinchuuriki, because the only way to defeat a Bijuu is to seal it, all of whom is a Jinchuuriki to a Kyuubi.

The next thing on these spies mind would be to report back to their respective organization.

While he had had a toad delivered a message to Jiraiya-sensei and ordered him to sow as much misinformation as possible through his spy network to the other village spy network, give order to the ANBU to hunt down and eliminated any spies that had slipped out in the chaos, he knew that some of the information on this night would still get out.

_It was bound to happen anyway._ Minato thought evenly to himself _. Now where is the culprit of to-_

Minato cut himself off as he felt his Hiraishin mark on the mask man get destroyed.

_So much for that._

With that avenue to getting information of the man goal cut off, he righted himself and look to Fugaku Uchiha.

He had called his friend to the office 5 minutes earlier and inquired as to why the Uchiha was reported as not being with the other ninja to defend the village.

Fugaku answer told him about the third mess to land onto his lap.

“So,… someone in the village council had ordered the Uchiha to not participate in the village defence against the Kyuubi, and only patrol the village border. Is that right Fugaku?”

“That’s correct Minato. And judging by the look on your face, you already suspected of whom this order came from, right?”

_Still the same old Fugaku, always sharp and to the point._ Minato thought fondly to himself.

“Yes. There is no trace of whoever it was that had given your clan the order except that forge letter that you receive. So of course it’s that war hawk again.”

Fugaku only let out a loud sigh, then he look up again.

“So, what did you have on your mind to deal with that old man now?”

“The Sandaime did want to teach at the Academy after he retired, so maybe he and his old friend can teach the next generation together. And we could always uses more ‘secret police’ in the Land of Fire.”

Minato watch as Fugaku eyes narrowed for a second then widened as he understand what Minato meant.

“What do you want the Uchiha to do with the old Root agent.”

“Reeducate them to know how to function as human being first, educate them onto how to best not make Konoha an enemy of everyone else next, then I want you to cooperate with Jiraiya-sensei.”

There was a moment of silence,…

“What about the culprit of tonight attack? I know that the only way for it to get out is either because Kushina let it out or someone else to pulled it out of her.”

“I admit, I first thought he was our rouge Founder clawing his way out of his grave, but reading about the man in the last hour, I think it could either be some grave robber who got his hand on the man eyes, or someone from your clan had gone rouge. I could also be wrong, in which case we might need to face the possibility that Madara Uchiha is really still alive.”

They both shudder at the thought of that Man still being alive out there, and planning the downfall of Konoha.

“Would you want the Uchiha to concentrate our effort to finding our-maybe rouge Elder or would you like the Root reeducate first?”

“Focus on the Foundation first, we can’t have potential civil war in our wall in these time.”

“So our culprit had already shake off your mark on him correct?”

“Yes.”

There was another bout of silence as the two contemplate the future.

Then Fugaku spoke up again, this time more hesitant.

“So,… how’s Kushina doing?”

At that question Minato’s face, which had relaxed a little through out the conversation, tighten up like a knife had stabbed him, and he was desperately trying not to scream in pain.

“Technically,… she’s fine.” Was Minato answer through a trembling body.

“She’s not in a coma right?” Fugaku ask worriedly.

“No.”

The answer was clip, which make Fugaku wonder. He knew through talking with the couple that Jinchuuriki typically don’t survive having their Bijuu extract, and while Kushina was an Uzumaki, and can theoretically live for several hour after the extraction, but combine with the exhaustion of childhood prior to the extraction, her chance didn’t look good. Not even if they reseal the Bijuu into her.

_So how?_

Then Fugaku eyes caught the visage of the second Hokage, frame on the wall of the Hokage office, and he had a horrible epiphany.

“Minato, does the Second Hokage have any Kinjutsu that can revive the dead?” Fugaku ask nervously.

“It’s call Edo Tensei.” Was Minato only answer.

“Ah, I see.”

…

…

…

“Is it true resurrection?”

“No.”

…

…

…

“Is she your puppet?”

“No.” Now there was a growl in Minato voice.

Fugaku only put his hand up in a placating gesture, knowing that he shouldn’t have said that.

“What is their name?”

“His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.”

“I’ll tell my wife to come over to your house if you don’t want to hire a wet nurse.”

“Is that alright? I thought she still have to take care of Sasuke.”

“You know that for your wife, mine would do anything.”

…

…

…

“Okay.”

There was another bout of silence as both side stare at each other. Then with a gesture of dismissal from Minato, Fugaku turn around to exit the office.

But before he open the door, Fugaku turn back and ask another question.

“Which one do you got?”

“Kushina. She got the second, and Naruto got the first.”

“Hmm…”

With that out of the way, Fugaku step out of the Hokage office, leaving Minato to sit inside, alone with his thought.


	5. Other People Reaction

(Sunagakure, 9 A.M.)

(Rasa POV)

Being the Kazekage is suffering, Rasa decided as he sat in the Kazekage Office, reading the report from his spy in Konoha two days after what was now dubbed the Kyuubi Attack onto Konoha itself.

He had try to will the text to change with his gaze alone for the past 3 minutes now, and he was still hopeful that it would change.

(Of course the content of the paper didn’t change; because that would mean the universe actually had a heart)

Deep down however, he knew the piece of paper would not change just because he stare at it pleadingly, unless he affected it in some way, and even then the reality of the situation wouldn’t change either.

He slid the report to the group in front of him. It took only 30 seconds for them to read all of it, and a minute to comprehend it’s content.

“Konoha now had three Jinchuuriki,… for three Kyuubi.” He spoke out loud to the four people in front of his desk, who were Honoured Siblings of Suna, Chiyo and Ebizou, his right hand man and brother in law, Yashamaru, and his chief adviser in the Suna council, Baki.

There was silence from the four for a moment, then…

“Well fuck me sideways.” Elder Ebizou said, his face displaying a stump expression rarely seen by anyone in Suna.

He could only nodded in agreement, as this was something never seen before, and it directly benefit the Leaf as a whole in the long run.

The question now is ‘what to do about it?’

As if reading his thought, everyone in the room lapse into another bout of silence before it was broken by Baki.

“You could try kidnapping one of the Jinchuuriki.” This was Baki’s suggestion.

This immediately draw everyone eyes toward the chief adviser. Rasa’s gaze in particular have a look that could be described as ‘please tell me you hadn’t gone crazy’.

“Forgive me if I may be out of line Kazekage-Sama, but I just want to get the most suicidal plan out first.”

“So you haven’t gone crazy yet Baki. That’s good.” Rasa said in a tone that was tinge with relief.

“Oh? And why do you think that is such a bad idea Rasa?” Elder Ebizou spoke up in a tone of someone already knowing what the other person is thinking, but still want confirmation.

“If what I’m reading from the report is right, one of the Jinchuuriki must be the offspring of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, who if my guess is correct, is the other two Jinchuuriki. Because this plan would entail either kidnapping the child or Kushina, and that would likely mean that we would have Minato going to war with us, and this time, he would be a Jinchuuriki for a Kyuubi. And we already know how that end for Iwa.”

…

…

…

“How about we try to recreate the incident that brought the two extra Kyuubi into the world, and seal anything that is brought out into one of our future Shinobi?” This time it was Lady Chiyo who spoke up, and Rasa entertain that fantasy for a little while.

“Maybe some other time, Chiyo-Sama.”

Lady Chiyo raise an eyebrow at him, asking him to explain.

“Even if we could somehow recreate that incident, which is a big if, I don’t want to insult your skill in sealing Chiyo-Sama but your skill might not be sufficient to seal whatever could come out of that experiment if we were to go a head with it.”

“Hff…” Chiyo only response by turning her head to the side, showing that she concede to his point but she was still rather miffed at him pointing out her weakness like that.

…

…

…

“How about we make more of Shukaku?” Yashamaru spoke up.

“And how do you propose we go about to do that?”

Yashamaru was silent for a moment, likely to compose his response.

“First we would need to seal the Ichibi into a Jinchuuriki, then we would need to extract the leftover chakra in the teapot and divide it into eight pieces, then we could seal those eight pieces into 8 other children. The seal on these 9 children have to be made in a way that we can feed chakra directly into the fragment so that we could grow them. These 9 seal would also have to be well made so that the beasts can’t escape by any mean other than the container death or willingly let them out. I propose that we make these seal a network across the 9 container, and that the seal have a fail-safe so that if the 9 are dead inside Suna, they won’t release the beasts inside our village, and if one, two or all of the 9 are kidnapped and the beasts are being extracted, the seal present would explodes using all the chakra it had containing in it. We would also have to design seal that would allow us to draw in Nature Energy into the seal so that we could accelerate their growth. Obviously there would be some kink that need to be iron out, but that is the plan that I’ve come up.”

Here Yashamaru took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, then he sit up straight and look to Rasa, awaiting judgement.

…

…

…

“Thank you for your plan Yashamaru.”

Rasa also mentally thank whatever Kami that had gifted him and Suna with Yashamaru. There was a reason his brother in law was also his right hand man, and it wasn’t because of his wife like so many rumour in the village had been spouting ever since he took office.

“Chiyo-Sama, Ebizou-Sama, I would like you two to research with our R&D Department to design the set of seal that Yashamaru had just described,” the two elder nodded, understanding the need for urgency in his tone when they immediately vacate the room, “Baki, I want you and a platoon of our ANBU to go out and infiltrate Kumo, Iwa and Kiri. Try to find any Uzumaki Sealing Technique that they may have gain and bring them back here. Also, if you happen to find any Uzumaki, bring them back here too, but if they escape into Konoha territory, leave them be. Don’t let anyone know it’s us,” the man only nodded in acknowledgement, then he was out of the office too.

Now it was just Yashamaru and him, and Rasa could feel Yashamaru eyes on him.

…

…

…

“I assume you would like for me to find 6 other children for you to ‘adopted’?” Said Yashamaru in a quiet voice.

“That’s correct.” Replied Rasa in an even quieter tone.

…

…

…

“I’ll leave you to your work then Kazekage-Sama.”

Then there was just Rasa in his office, and the 4th Kazekage know that he had done a great wrong to his family.

But that’s what a Kage must do for their village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Iwagakure, 11 A.M.)

(Oonoki POV)

“This will certainly be a headache and a half I’ll tell you.” Mutter Oonoki as he massages his forehead.

The Tsuchikage was currently sitting in his office with Iwa two Jinchuuriki, Han and Roshi, as well as his son Kitsuchi. They were there because of the report from the spy Oonoki had in Konoha.

“You’re telling me,” Roshi spoke up from where he was sitting, nursing his head in his palm, “the Ape is throwing a ruckus in the back of my head, yelling about how bad it was when there use to be just one of that ‘narcissistic, smug, arrogant bastard’ and now there are two more of him and such.”

“So Pops, what do you intend to do about this?” Asked Kitsuchi, interrupting the other man rants.

Letting out a sigh, the 3rd Tsuchikage lace his fingers together in front of him and held a thinking pose. A moment later, he spoke.

“Kitsuchi, send a messenger to A, asking him if he know of this yet. If he had, tell him I would like to have a talk at that spot at the Land of Rivers, if not, also told him I would like to meet at that spot, he’ll know what I meant.”

With a firm ‘Hai’, Kitsuchi was instantly out of the office.

“As for you,” he look to Han for a moment before removing a scroll from his cabinet, tossing it to Han, “give that to the R&D Department.”

With a nod, the giant of a man also disappeared.

“Roshi.”

“Yes?”

“Here’s your mission.”

Another scroll was toss. The red hair man deftly catch it out from the air, then he open and read it.

There was a pause.

“You really want me to do this?”

“That is not a request!” Oonoki replied in a harsh tone.

With a grumble of ‘fine’, Roshi walk out of the office.

Then with a quick jab from his right thumb into the palm of his left hand, Oonoki summon six bee the size of his forearms. Then with swift movement, he tie a message tube to all the bees right front leg.

“Get those to all the clan head at once.”

With a buzz, all six bee flew out of the office.

Now alone again, Oonoki let out a loud curse.

“KAMI DAMN YOU ‘YELLOW FLASH’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 21st edit: I edit this chapter a little bit


	6. Cleaning House

(???, 11 P.M, a week after the Kyuubi Attack)

(Normal POV)

“Orochimaru. We need to talk.”

The voice was soft, but to the recipient of the sentences, it carry an edge of a guillotine’s blade waiting to be drop.

This recipient however was Orochimaru, so he merely put the scalpel that he was using to dissect the corpse in front of him to the side and turn around to face the owner off the voice.

“Maaa, Minato-kun, what a surprise to meet you here.”

The 4th Hokage and the Snake Sannin are now facing each other, with Orochimaru wearing a genial smirk, while Minato’s face was almost expressionless, save for the fact that his eyes is now blood red with the pupil becoming slit.

It would be an understatement to say that the 4th Hokage is just a little miffed right now.

“So, Minato-kun, are we going to talk, or are you here to kill me?”

“First off, why?”

“For research of course. What else is there?”

“For what?”

Here Orochimaru lower his head and let out a long chuckle, as if he was hearing a great joke.

“Kukukukuku,… Hahahahahahaha…”

At the end of his laughing fit, the Snake Sage lift his face up, now wearing a maniac smile as he answer Minato’s question.

“I want to have it all. Every Jutsu that was, is and will be invented. I want every piece of knowledge the universe has to offer. I want to have a true understanding of everything.”

Like he was having a muse, Orochimaru then cross his left arm in front of his chest while his left lifted onto his face, his index finger tapping his right cheek.

“If I had to make a comparison Minato, it’s like mixing color. When you mixed the blue and yellow color, you got the colour green. And in the context of creating Jutsu, “blue” would be the chakra and “yellow” would be the way the chakra is mold and shape through any medium to execute a Jutsu, or as I like to call it, executing our will, the “green”, onto the world and bend it to our desire. And just as there are no end to the variety of colors, there are so many way for chakra to be utilized. There had to be at least a million techniques out their in the world in the world as well, and potentially million more to be created.”

Here the Snake Sannin smile morphed into a pout, as if he was disappointed about something.

“But alas if you wish to learn about everything, it would require an eternity.”

“So you want immortality.” Was the flat statement from the 4th Hokage.

“That’s right Minato-kun. The one can that outlast time itself and understands everything there is to know in the universe can be fittingly called an Ultimate Being. And I want to reach for that.”

“Kukukukukuku…”

Here Orochimaru let out another chuckle, then he abruptly stop and focus his gaze into Minato’s blood red eyes.

“So now that you know my ‘why’, what are you going to do about it?”

His only answer was a Flying Raijin Kunai that almost buried itself in the Snake Sannin’s face, but he instead dodge around that and shot a snake from his mouth towards Minato.

There was a flash and Minato was right there by Orochimaru side. With the kunai in his hand enhanced with Wind chakra, Minato slashed down toward Orochimaru throat, decapitating the traitor’s head in one clean stroke.

This however doesn’t kill him because from the extended snake’s mouth, another Orochimaru emerge. Then his lower body turn into a snake’s tail, and Orochimaru immediately slither out of the room.

As Orochimaru was making his way out of his caches, his mind was thinking furiously on how was it that he was discover, all the while cursing the fact that he had to left all of his research behind.

Then he had an epiphany, and his face twisted into scowl.

_Damn you Danzo, damn you to hell._

And then he had to dodge out of the way as a staff was swung down with the intent of snapping his spine in half.

As he rolled out of the way of his teacher’s staff, he run through 5 hand seals and clap his hand together, subvocalizing Fūton: Reppūshō, and direct the wind blast to put some distance between him and Hiruzen Sarutobi.

That was when a steam of fire was expelled from Hiruzen mouth and collided with the wind blast, absorb it and travel toward Orochimaru, setting him ablaze.

However, instead of continuing up with the onslaught, the 3rd Hokage flung 5 shuriken toward where his former students were slithering to. And the 5 shuriken immediately became 50, which cause another wind blast to sprung forth from the seemingly invisible pathway, deflecting most of the shuriken.

However, this was just a distraction as hidden among the deflected shuriken was a tri-prongs kunai, which was immediately grasp by the Yellow Flash.

Orochimaru hadn’t been idle however, as he was already weaving another set of hand seal, and right as Minato come onto the scene, a mud wall has rise up and block the 4th Hokage line of sight.

The mud wall was immediately vaporized as a ball of swirling Chakra, the 4th prize Rasengan immediately drill through it like a bomb exploding through a wall.

Nonetheless, just a second of lost eyes contact was enough for Orochimaru to give the two Hokage the slip, and all that was left behind was several piece of floating Exploding Tag.

Noticing this trap in just the nick of time, Minato instantly teleport himself to Hiruzen’s side, then they immediately disappear out of the tunnel, leaving the Exploding Tag to vaporize that part of the tunnel they were in.

(Konoha, Hokage Tower)

(Kushina POV)

When she see her husband and the 3rd appearing in the office, she already know that their mission hadn’t gone to plan. She immediately let her displeasure be known.

“I told you that you should have let me go with you to catch that Snake ya know! And now he escaped!”

“Sorry Kushina dears, but with the village in it’s state right now, I don’t want to leave anything to chance.” Was her husband sheepish reply.

“Hmmph.”

“Setting aside our fail elimination of my traitorous former student, have you made any progress regarding-”

“Waaaaahhh”

The 3rd Hokage was cut off as her baby, little darling Naruto, woke up from his sleep and began to cry. She immediately tried to lulled him back to sleep.

“Ooohhh, please don’t cry, Mommy’s here. Ssshhhuuuussshhh.”

After a few other lullaby verse that at least calm him down a little, she manifest a little golden chain from the arm she was using to hold him and let it dangle in front of him so he could play with it a little bit, she turn back to the pair of men in the room, all the while paying extra attention to Naruto in the periphery of her vision.

“So, you were saying?”

“Well, the Hiruzen-sama was just asking if you have made any progress with Konoha’s newest clan affliction.” This time it was her husband who asks the old man question.

“Eh, the Iburi right? Well I already got a prototype seal that should be able to stabilize them. Now it just need to be test ya know.” She said with a happy note in her voice, all the while manipulating the chain to rattle above her son head.

“Well that’s a relive then,” Hiruzen said.

“Thank you!” Kushina exclaimed happily.

“So,… did anything else happen while we were gone, honey?”

“Well, I did catch some Mist-nin trying to infiltrated our wall, and I’m just about done sewing that seal onto our barrier.”

“Really?” Her husband said, already seating himself at his table.

“Yeah, what with my body being in this state, I can literally afford the Chakra to update Konoha’s barrier. Also,” here she take a look at the 3rd eyes for a second, “do you want to have a talk with them Sandaime-sama? You look like you need to relieve some anger.”

And she meant it to, as behind the calm veneer, she could see that the man was boiling with rage, most likely because of everything that had happen these past seven days.

Really, this week would have been a headache and a half for Kushina too if she was in his position. What with his wife being dead, a portion of the village reduce to rubble, then he learn that his old friend had basically perform grave robbing on their teacher Lord First, fellow Konoha shinobi,

(she really didn’t want to think about the room fill with those floating Doujutsu in vats)

doing way too many Black Ops that will have future repercussions for Konoha; which also further include grave robbing,

(Minato is coming up with plan to defuse some of the more delicate situation, but he admit to her that they might need more Black Ops, which he hate because it would need more Black Ops to cover up and so on)

giving Orochimaru human test subject, some of whom originated from Konoha, to experiment upon,

(she really didn’t want to think of the room full of mutated infant corpse, or the incineration pit for body disposal)

basically recreating the Mist graduation test, with even more psychological and physical torture added, all so that he can have an army of drone who would listen to his order without question,

( _Seriously, why? What’s wrong with the regular army?_ )

and having plan to assassinate the 3rd when the man was still in office, all so that he can become Hokage and bring Konoha to be the top power of the world.

Needless to say, the man had fall down onto Danzo like a ton of brick.

And that should have been the end of it.

However, due to the what the R&D would later dubbed as a Sharingarm and a Sharingan in his right eye socket, her husband and the Sandaime had to kill that man 10 more time.

Couple with tonight, with the escape of Orochimaru, she see that the man might need some stress relieve.

“You know what Kushina-chan, I think I will. Have a good night you three.”

With that remarkably calm answer, he step out of the office, leaving the young couple to themselves.

“So Kushina, does your body have any problem?”

“I’m fine Minato, although I can’t feel much of anything, I’m just glad that I could be here with my Naruto.”

“Alright Kushina-Hime, I’ll look into that problem later-”

With the way her husband’s eyes was drawn to Naruto, she redirect her focus to her son to see what was wrong.

She only see that he was trying to gnaw on the golden Chakra chain.

She was about to ask Minato what the problem was when she saw and feel her Chakra being eaten by the infant.

The couple stare at their baby for a moment, before Kushina broke the silence.

“Huh, so that’s why Mikoto said that she feel drained after she breastfeed him.”

“Hmm, did you notice anything from your Seal Kushina?”

“Well no, not really ya know. I think that this maybe one of the trait that that new Kyuubi grant him. He might get more when he’s older, what with that thing looking so,… freaky? I don’t think the seal is breaking though.”

“We’ll check his seal tomorrow just to be safe.”

“So, are we going home now?”

“Well, there’s just another thing I need to do.”

With that said, Minato immediately flip through the Summoning hand signs, and now there was a small red toad on the table.

“Hey ya Minato, what do you need me for?”

“Hello to you too Kōsuke, I need you to deliver this to Jiraiya-sensei.”

He then handed the toad a scroll, which the toad immediately strap on to his back.

“Okie dokie.”

“Thank you. Oh, here’s the candy that you want.”

Minato the handed another bag to Kōsuke, which the toad take with a smile on his face.

“Thanks man. See ya.”

And with that the toad vanished in a plume of smoke.

When the toad vanished, Minato also move to her side and they immediately teleport back to their home.

After putting Naruto into his crib, she turn to Minato and asks.

“What did you ask Jiraiya-sensei to do?”

“Well,” as her husband settle down onto the bed beside her, he answers in an apprehensive tone, “when we were raiding that old war hawk base, I came across profile of a bunch of spy that we can add to the rank of Konoha’s force. I just asks Jiraiya-sensei to collect the nearest one to him in Kumo.”

“Hmm…” with that curiosity satisfied, she fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I wouldn't post any more Jutsu name here anymore, so sorry to anyone who like to see it.
> 
> Also, why the speech Orochimaru give is similar to the one in the manga is because I find that speech very interesting, and also that I think Orochimaru wouldn't give something different to Minato due to the fact that they are both genius, so Minato will get what Orochimaru was saying.


End file.
